Sun and Moon
by frances janvier
Summary: BlueClan June Monthly Writing Contest Entry! Just a sweet oneshot about the sun and the moon c: Theme: Not even the stars can seperate us.


**Sooo here's my BlueClan monthly writing contest entry! Fem!Moon and Male!Sun in Soul Eater AUverse. Also, I hope this pertains to the rules, because Sun and Moon in SE aren't really characters, as they have no personalities, don't say anything, and generally are just shown on screen or page for decoration. And uncreative summary ftw! XD**

* * *

Early in the morning, Sun rolled out of bed. Literally.

He rubbed his head after the impact, trying to take away some of the pain. _Ouch,_ Sun thought, even though something like this always happened almost every other day.

With a glance at the clock, he realized that he was gonna be late to his job. Sun threw on a yellowish-orange tuxedo, and flew out the door.

Ugh. DayNight and Co. always brought him in so early and let him leave so late during the summer, especially in June.

Finally, he arrived at work, gasping for air. A yellow shiny figure flew by him quick as a flash. Probably late as well. Sun's manager Sky, sternly looked down on him.

"Sun! This is the _fourty-secondth_ time you've been late to work this season! Don't you know how important it is that you arrive early in summer, and especially in June?" Sky was about to burst from fury at his employee.

Sun trembled, and his words came out in a big jumble. "I' 'tnoticethetimeandhadtoputonmysuitandtieandthentherewasnotimeforbreakfastand-"

"No excuses!" Sky boomed, cutting him off. "I'd fire you now, but alas, you're the only one skilled enough to do this job. Now get to work!"

The young man nodded shamefully, then rushed off to his cubicle. Which happened to be outside.

See, Sun's job wasn't all that ordinary, and he felt rather embarrased doing it. Every day, Sun would sit outside in a clear glass box. He would watch the traffic, put up helpful reminder signs, and give to the poor. He was certain his cheeks were burning enough to provide heat for the entire world as well.

All day long he would do this.

All day long.

When evening arrived, Sun would set off the display of fireworks, the retreat back to his home. He had no idea what happened during the night, but he had heard rumors of some girl 'Moon' who did what he did, but in a different time shift.

He enjoyed seeing the remnants of the fireworks that she set off at the end of her shift, just like Sun did. And he always imagined in his head that she enjoyed his little light show as well.

The day passed by in a blur, the events mixing together with all the memories from his many years of performing the task.

Sun set off the fireworks sleepily, then started to lumber back to his apartment. Passing by the main office building of DayNight and Co., he saw the yellow girl from before, standing with Sky.

"Moon! Early again, eh? I know you love your job, but in the summer, your shift is later! Please respect the rules of this company," Sky boomed out.

Ah, so _she_ was the mysterious Moon.

* * *

Moon stared watery-eyed at her employer. "Sorry, Mr. Sky, but I really want to see all of the sunset this time!" she begged, sneaking glances at the pretty sky above.

"That is Sun's business and Sun's only. You two can't be allowed to ever meet-"

The young woman had looked to her right, where her gaze had fixated on a man in a yellowish-orange tuxedo. Nothing compared to her simple flowy yellow dress with the permanent ketchup stains.

 _Sun._

He turned and looked at her as well. They say eyes are the gateway to the soul. Sun's eyes were beautiful, so if that was true, he must have a beautiful soul.

"Star Police! Seperate them!" Sky yelled, frightened. A group of bright white officers rushed out of every building in droves, attempting to pull them apart.

They also say that opposites attract. They were also correct.

Both Sun and Moon trudged their way over to each other, plowing down the stars, leaving them lying face-down in their wake.

The effort of the now-enemy was useless. They were opposites as much as black and white, day and night. And they were a magnet to each other, slowly drawing closer.

Why did they have to keep them apart?

What was the point of their job anyway?

There seemed to be no answer to those questions. There was simply no point. It was simply madness.

"We'll have to bring out the black blood!" Sky roared out over the resistance. And so, three stars wheeled out a cannon. Push button.

A massive load of black blood squirted out onto Sun. He covered up his body in pain, but still moved forward, trying to reach Moon.

By now, his entire body was stained black, even his eyes. Moon took two more steps forward.

When they finally touched hands, it was like the sun had come out and the moon was shining. Sun and Moon stood there for a while as stars hopelessly swarmed around them, desperately attempting to pry them apart.

True love at first sight.

 _\- not even the stars can seperate the two of us -_

* * *

 **Alright, not my best work, but what can an otaku do in three days? I ish a procrastinator teehee cx**


End file.
